Happiness
by addict-writer
Summary: Justin can feel only one thing being back together with Brian - happiness. Happiness is a mental or emotional state of well-being characterized by positive or pleasant emotions ranging from contentment to intense joy.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this waiting to be posted for some time. Many thanks to my friend ebbj9891** **for helping me with this.**

* * *

"Could you possibly make less noise?" Daphne hissed, still wrapped under the blankets.

"I can't find my red shirt."

"It's probably in the laundry basket. Today is laundry day." She sat up on the bed, yawning.

I glared, though I couldn't be mad at her—not when she looked like she had a nest on her head. I gestured toward her crazy hair, before going in search for a new shirt for today.

I had already made a mess in my quest of my favorite shirt, and it was difficult to find something else. Most of them stank or had unknown stains. I managed to find a light sweater and pulled it over my head before I could change my mind, then went in search for pants.

"When did you get back? I didn't hear you come in," she said, yawning some more, and wrapping herself better in the blanket.

"About half an hour ago." I grinned, snatching my jeans from behind a chair. "I had a shower and a fight with Daniel over me using your coffee—_again_, and then I came in here."

"You drink too much coffee."

I rolled my eyes. "I have to go. I have a class early then need to get to work. We don't want the boss to fire me for tardiness."

"I bet the boss will find other ways to punish you." She winked.

"Looking forward to it."

"Wait! Give me five minutes. I'll walk with you."

"But hurry, okay? I still need coffee, since your idiot housemate denied me." I slumped in the armchair. "And I _need_ it!"

Daph giggled on her way to the bathroom. "You should try sleeping at night. You'd be amazed how well you feel the next morning."

I rolled my eyes, shouting after her retreating form, "I promised my boss long, hard hours sometimes deep into the night!"

The only response I got was a loud laugh from her. While I waited for Daphne to get ready for the day, I checked if I had everything packed for my class.

When we finally left, I was right on time to stop at the coffee shop around the corner then sprint to school.

"Don't you have classes too?" I frowned when she walked with me toward PIFA.

"Mine don't start until ten."

"Lucky you. By ten I have to be at Vanguard." I drank from my coffee, hating that it had cooled.

"So will I see you tonight?"

I glanced at her, seeing she already knew the answer. "It's Sexy Ass night at Babylon."

"Are you getting free drinks?" She asked excitedly.

"I hope so." I beamed. "Shit." I needed tissues because my stupid allergies had been acting up since the cold weather had come.

With unknown skills I didn't know possessing, I extracted the pack of tissues from my bag not spilling my coffee over me. The spilling came when I was busy extracting one from the pack, not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Justin!" Daphne's warning came too late.

Fuck. No. My coffee.

I had to wait until ten when I could abuse of the machine at Vanguard.

I raised my eyes off the ground where my spilled coffee lay, to apologize to whoever I ran into. My mouth dropped and I took a step back.

_Fuck. Why me?_

Ethan.

I'd been lucky and hadn't run into him at all since our break-up. We both attended the same school, so the running into each other was inevitable.

I was aware Daph was hovering, ready to save me, but I couldn't move or talk. All I could think of when I looked at Ethan was that guy's face and his stupid roses.

"Hi," he said, never taking his eyes off mine.

"I'm late for class," I said mechanically. "I'll call and let you know if I'm going home with Brian or not." I kissed Daphne's cheek, speaking loud and clear so Ethan would hear, then I turned and walked to my building.

I should have known it wouldn't work.

He caught up with me surprisingly fast. His hand grabbed my elbow, but I wrenched it free, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Can't we talk like civilized people?"

"No, we can't! I don't talk to cheating and lying bastards!" I marched in the general direction of my classroom.

"I want to explain what happened."

"No need. Your actions spoke louder," I muttered, never breaking my fast pace.

"Justin, I'm sorry! I never wanted it to end like that…or end at all." He whined pathetically.

I stopped abruptly, spinning on my heel to face him. "Flash news! It did. I couldn't be happier it happened like that. It proved to me what kind of person you are and what a fucking idiot I was for believing your bullshit. Now, excuse me. I have class then work."

He didn't follow this time.

After my great start of the day at Brian's loft, where I couldn't even be upset at him for distracting me from making coffee; I had the usual quarrel with Daniel, Daphne's housemate, over me drinking their coffee (like I didn't fucking live there too), and then my morning turned ten times worse when I finally had a cup in my hand only to be spilled by the last person I wanted to ever see again.

By the time I got to work, I wanted to punch someone. My professor knew I was interning, but he didn't seem to care I literally didn't have time to finish the painting he wanted until the end of the week—two days away.

I dropped my coat and satchel in the Art Department then stormed to the break room. I was busy making the strongest coffee on the face of the earth when a pair of arms slipped around my waist.

"Hi." Wet lips kissed my neck.

"Hi." I didn't turn, concentrated on the task at hand.

"Still didn't have time for a coffee?" Brian laughed.

I gritted my teeth. "Back away slowly unless you want to be at the end of my nerves."

"What happened?" He turned me around, his hands on my shoulders.

"The world is conspiring against me drinking my coffee."

"Aw, has widdle Sunshine been denied his drug of choice?"

"And then I ran into _someone_ on my way to class," I added casually, returning to my coffee.

My confession was met by silence.

After my first gulp of my fresh coffee, I turned to face a stoic Brian.

"What the fuck did _he_ want?"

"How do I know we're talking about the same person?" I challenged.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry." I patted his arm. "I think whatever was left unsaid, I said it loud and clear. Now, I better go before the boss finds me getting friendly with…wait, you're the boss."

Brian tightened his lips. "The boss usually gets friendly in the bathroom, not the break room."

"Ew. No thanks."

"I'd never understand you. It's okay to fuck in the backroom of Babylon or the Baths, but not a bathroom."

"Unless it's your bathroom…at the loft." I grinned, rising on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. "Later."

"Twat!" He called after me, chuckling.

With the magic liquid in my veins, I could function normally. After lunch, it helped me managing not to snap at one of my co-workers when they assumed my idea, telling Brian about it when he came to ask how the ad was going.

He knew me too well, because once whatever his name was finished talking proudly, Brian patted _my_ shoulder, smiling. "Well done, Taylor."

I nearly jumped him right there, but restrained myself.

The other idiot was left sulking, while everyone in the department told him he deserved it.

When I was done for the day, I went to Brian's office to see what plans he had, because I had my homework hanging like an ugly cloud above my head.

I knocked on the door once, before stepping inside. Cynthia was with him, working on a meeting for the next day.

"Oh, you're busy," I said, hovering in the doorway.

"Come in." He gestured without raising his head. "No, I don't think this will work. Schedule it for mid-afternoon."

"But it worked perfectly the last time, for noon," Cynthia protested.

"I had to go with him for lunch after. I don't want to relive the experience of driving around for two hours before he decides on a restaurant."

"Okay, okay. Three sound okay?"

"Three. And make sure there is herbal tea on the table. He drinks that. Oh, and nuts. You know, roast nuts?"

"I know, Brian." Cynthia caught my eyes, giving me an exasperated look. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so. You can go home."

She grinned, gathered the files, then left, but not before wishing us a nice night.

"Woody's, Babylon, then home?" Brian rotated on his chair, hands behind his head.

"Rain check?" I tried to sound apologetic.

"Why?" he demanded, stopping to spin.

"School?" I said in a _duh_ tone.

"What about it?"

"I have to finish a painting by Friday. Correction—I need to start working on a painting that has the deadline on Friday."

"Friday…_this_ Friday?"

"Yup. I kept postponing it, but I guess I should start working on it."

"Well, I'm still going out. You can use the loft…you know, if you need silence," he said, getting up.

_Translation: He wanted me there when he returned from prowling the bars._

"Thanks."

Brian pushed his key toward me. "Here. You should take yours back when you get there."

"Sure. Thanks." I walked around the desk and ran my hands over his chest, finishing my exploration by looping my arms around his neck and bringing his head closer. He responded to my kiss eagerly, pushing me against the desk.

We jumped like burned when his phone rang. Brian threw me a nervous smile.

"What, Michael?" He grunted into the phone, gesturing for me to get ready to leave.

I took the loft key and pocketed it, then put my coat on. Slinging my satchel over my head, I walked after Brian, who kept mumbling into the phone, sounding upset. It wasn't hard to guess. Michael was probably staying at home with Ben.

"Fine," he finally groaned. "Stay home and enjoy your pathetic night." He glanced at me when we got in the Jeep. "Drive you home?"

I nodded, glad to save bus money.

"Justin, who else," he muttered into the phone. "No, he doesn't have time for you."

I grabbed the phone from his hand. "You need both hands to drive. Hi, Michael."

"He's hogging you. The next issue of Rage won't write or draw itself!"

"Weren't you spending a pathetic—uh, quiet evening with Ben at home?"

Brian beamed at me, wiping an imaginary tear, making me slap him playfully.

"So you're going with him to Babylon?" Michael demanded, sounding like a parent.

"No, I'm actually going home to work on homework."

"And Brian's still going to Babylon?" He sounded surprised. I had no idea why.

"It's Sexy Ass night. Do you think Brian would miss that event?"

"The answer is NO!" Brian shouted so Michael would hear.

"Let me hand this painting in on Friday, then on Saturday we can meet and work on Rage," I told Michael. "Is that okay with you?"

"Saturday before dinner at Ma?"

"Great. I'll call you with a time."

Saying goodbye, I hung up, slipping Brian's phone in his pants' pocket. That's when I realized he wasn't exactly dressed for going out.

"You're coming upstairs with me to get changed?"

He pointed to the backseat. "I have emergency clothes with me. I'm sure you can find your way upstairs."

Of course, he had emergency clothes with him. He was always prepared for every situation.

Once parked outside the loft, Brian kissed me in a way that made my toes curl, before pushing me out of the car. I almost regretted my decision to work on homework, but if I didn't complete this project, I wouldn't get a grade for this class.

Inside the loft, I locked up having learned my lesson. I always locked up whether I stayed in or left. Better safe than sorry.

After grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and selecting one of Brian's CDs for inspiration, I set to work. It didn't take me long to figure out what to paint.

Last night, Brian had left his leather jacket draped over the back of the sofa, and the magazine on the coffee table sat dubiously aesthetical, a little ruffled.

I sat with my back against the wall next to the window and first penciled out my drawing, then started a new one where I used paint.

I'd been so concentrated on my task, when the door rattled, I jumped a mile.

Brian started slapping his hand to the door, shouting at me to open.

In my haste to get to the door faster, I knocked my painting palette. "Shit." Brian was going to kill me.

I unlocked and pulled the door open. "Hey." I threw over my shoulder, already hurrying back to clean.

"Hi, yourself. It's been leaking for a week now. Here."

I turned to him, unsure what the fuck he was talking about. Then I saw an old, fat guy following Brian to the bathroom.

Must be the landlord. His pipe under the sink was leaking, and if it wouldn't have been for me clumsily dropping my toothbrush the other day, he wouldn't have known.

Thankfully, my toppled painting palette didn't leave any damage on the parquet. I resumed my spot, going back to painting.

I could hear them talking from the bathroom, and wondered why would Brian disturb the man at that late hour. Actually, I had no idea what time it was, but considering Brian was back it was after midnight.

Not long later, he returned with the man, biding him goodnight and closing the door after him. "Thanks for locking me out. Was the bad guy going to come steal you away?"

I shrugged, not wavering my attention from my page or the inspiration on the couch. "I got used to lock up."

"Are you almost done?" I heard him opening a beer. "I'm home at fucking eleven, bored out of my mind."

"Oh, I was starting to question your neighborly love. I thought you dragged that man out of the bed at midnight just to see your broken pipe."

"I bumped into Greg downstairs and thought to show him the problem. I rarely see him, since we're never home at the same time." Brian came around the couch and threw himself on it making the jacket slide lower, and his feet on the coffee table disturbed the magazine's position.

"Noooo!" I wanted to cry. "Why would you do this?"

"Do what?" He looked genuinely curious.

"You ruined everything. Fuck." Thankfully I had my draft in coal, but it wouldn't be the same.

"What's wrong, Picasso?" He kicked the magazine toward me. "Were you drawing my sofa? You could draw me."

I glared at him, swallowing a curse. I really didn't want to fight.

As I stared at him, I realized he might have a point. The way he was sitting there was very inspiring.

"How long do you think you can stay like this?" I asked, contemplatively.

"I'm so comfortable I could fall asleep."

"Great, but don't drop that beer bottle. It's part of the whole picture."

"You're a demanding little shit," he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed, head resting on the back of the sofa. "Draw away. Wake me up when you're done."

I hurried to catch all the fine details in case he moved, or his feet slipped off the table. Hours passed in a blink of an eye as I poured over my new painting. My hand had even stopped trembling, probably too numb.

Done with my homework, and proud of the result, I glanced at the clock. It was near three. Whoa.

Leaving the painting on Brian's desk, I walked to him, touching his shoulder. "Wake up." I shook him when he didn't move.

One eye opened then both, blinking slowly. "Done?"

I nodded, smiling. "Let's go to bed."

"Best idea you ever had. Argh." He grabbed the back of his neck when he sat up. "I'm never posing for you again."

"Thank you!" I kissed him softly. "How about I rub your back?"

"How about…I fuck you?" He pushed me toward the bed. "Drop the pants."

"I thought you were tired."

"Never too tired for sex."

**oOo**

What felt like five minutes after I'd fallen asleep, my phone started ringing annoyingly loud. I chose to ignore it. Whoever was calling would stop when they realized I wasn't picking up.

As predicted, it stopped. Only to pick up a moment later.

"Are you going to get that?" Brian mumbled, kicking my leg.

"No." I pressed the pillow over my ear. "Sleep," I slurred, already dozing off again.

I felt Brian moving around then his most sugary sarcastic voice pulled me from my drowsy state. "Daphne, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Why was Daph calling at… I squinted at the clock. Fuck. It was seven, already.

"Oh, is that so? Well, Justin's sleeping."

"What?" I asked, raising my head.

"You have a visitor at her place." Brian put his tongue in his cheek, letting me know without words it was bad.

"Who?" I groaned, falling back on the bed. "Tell Daph to tell whoever they are to fuck off."

"She already did. Look, she wants to talk to you."

"No!" My protest came too late. Brian had already pressed my phone to my ear.

"Are you there, Justin?" She demanded.

"Yeah. Tell them to fuck off. I'm sleeping."

"I tried, but he won't leave! How the fuck does he even know where I live?"

"Who?"

"Are you seriously asking who? You know the answer—Ethan."

I groaned, tugging the blanket over my head. "Tell him to get lost."

"I've already tried! Get your ass here and tell him yourself to fuck off." She hung up, not giving me a choice.

"Who did you fuck now that's stalking you?" Brian laughed, crawling on top of me, all playful.

I met his eyes. "Ian."

It took him a moment to register what I said. "No way!"

"I honestly thought I said my last word that night, then I was sure I made myself clear yesterday, but…. _fuck me_." I covered my face with my hands.

"Now, or later?" He pushed my hands away, licking my lips.

"Later," I said seriously. "I need to go and save Daph. I have to stay on her good side, or I won't have where to sleep."

Brian rolled off me, getting under the blanket and rolling around.

"You're going back to sleep? Seriously?"

"What? Ian isn't my problem. You can punch him for me. I promise to thank you later."

"I mean, don't you have to be at work?"

"Not until later. Go, you're losing golden stars in Daphne's book."

"You just lost _all_ your golden stars from _my_ book," I grumbled, sliding out of the bed and going into the shower.

I gave myself false hope he'd join me, it never happened. While I made myself a coffee, using my to-go cup I got a while back, I made a lot of noise. If it wasn't for the unsuspecting dildo flying at my head, I'd have thought Brian had died.

"Asshole!" I shouted right after leaving the loft, throwing his dildo back at him. If I hit my target, I didn't stay long enough to see, but I heard him yell.

**oOo**

At Daphne's, I found her pacing in the living room with the guest sitting tranquilly on the couch. When she spotted me, she marched closer, narrowing her eyes.

"Get him the fuck out of here and tell him to leave you alone!" She pointed a hand in the general direction of Ethan, not even looking at him.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault. I came back home yesterday after dropping you off, because I forgot an important book. He just admitted to have followed me. _Stalker_!" Daph shouted to Ethan, before storming out of the room.

I went to the back of the couch and raised him by his collar. "Get up." I pushed him to the door. "And _get the fuck out_ of my life! I swear to God if you try to find me again, I'm calling the police. It's over! Get over it. I did. It wasn't even hard."

"Do you hear yourself, Justin? You sound just like _him_!"

"So what? I learned from the master how to treat people who get on my nerves. _Out_!" I spat, pushing him out the apartment.

"You're going to regret this."

"What? Are you threatening me?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I understand when I'm no longer wanted. You won't listen that I made one mistake when he'd done so many, and yet here you are…back to Brian like a lovesick puppy. Remember what I told you when he breaks your heart again."

I grabbed him by the chin, walking him backwards to the stairs. "You don't know _anything_, Ethan! I seriously don't want to punch you, but don't make me!"

For the first time, he looked scared, so with one last upset look at me, he descended, not looking back.

"Fuck you!" I yelled after him.

Back inside Daphne's apartment, I found her on the armchair in her room, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Well done! I think the whole Pittsburgh heard you."

"I had to make my point. You okay?" I asked softly, going to her.

"I guess. It's just…when he said he followed me…do you realize anyone could follow us and find out where we live and come here at any time and…"

"Daphne, that's a probability. One in a few millions…or how many residents the Pitts has. If we all thought like that we'd never leave the house."

"Yes, but it's terrifying. He followed me and I didn't feel it. People usually feel when they're followed."

"Not true."

She raised her eyes, eyeing me confused.

I gulped thickly. "Uh, I didn't feel Hobbs. Brian calling my name probably made me see him. I mean…I wouldn't know." I shrugged. "What I'm telling you is we don't have to be aware of our surroundings, Daph. If we always looked over our shoulder we'd live in a constant state of panic."

"Jeez. When did you grow up so much?"

"Overnight," I joked. "Now, don't you have class?"

"Not today." She grinned, getting up.

"Lucky you. I need to be at work. If you're free, then maybe we could go to lunch. Did I tell you about the small pastry store across from Vanguard?"

"Only a dozen times every day."

"That means you're joining me today?" I battled my eyelashes.

She rolled her eyes. "I totally see why Brian calls you a twat."

"Daphne!" I gasped in mock-shock, then we both started laughing.

I changed my clothes so I wouldn't be wearing the same as yesterday. I could still clearly remember Brian's scolding from one day when I was still in high school. For him it was as if I had committed some awful fashion crime. It was also a lesson to never ever wear the same clothes two days in a row.

"You're making a mess again," Daph complained.

"Did you do laundry?"

"Yes." She pointed to the dresser.

Happy to have my favorite red shirt clean, I pulled it on after dumping the one on me to the floor. I also changed my socks, nearly falling on my ass since I was in a hurry to get changed and didn't have time to sit down.

"You're a terrible roommate! How could Brian live with you?"

"Ask him." I shrugged, busy stuffing another clean shirt, underwear and socks in my bag in case I spent the night at Brian's again. "He never complained. Much."

"I'd have kicked you out within the first hour."

"He didn't have a choice, remember? Either time." I grinned.

"And now he has one. Have you talked to him about shacking up?"

"How much do you hate him? He'd probably have a coronary if I use that word around him."

"Well, you should hint at it. Not like I want to get rid of your messy self, but I think you guys are ready to move in together." Daph gave me a knowing look.

"Did you eat something rotten? It must have caused you."

"I'm serious, Justin. Besides, this must be getting tiring." She gestured to my overnight bag.

"It's like our sleepovers in high school." I smirked at her. "Only much more pleasurable."

"Oh, I bet." Daphne threw a pillow at me. "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah. See you at lunch!"

**oOo**

Making plans wasn't a bright idea. I ended up sending a dozen text messages to Daph around one pm, pushing our date until she said she understood it wasn't going to happen.

I couldn't have predicted one who was supposed to be a professional to mess up the storyboards for an important meeting that afternoon. We had to redo them from scratch.

My phone disappeared from my hand, and when I turned to shout at whoever decided to fuck with me, I froze. Brian.

A really, really angry Brian. He was seething.

He grabbed me by the collar and dragged out of the room. Fuck. I was in deep shit.

Once in the hallway, he pushed me against the wall with one hand, keeping me there, squeezing my shoulder. He scanned through my phone, making my blood boil. He had no right. I'd never looked in his phone!

I could see his frown disappearing, probably content to see I was only chatting with Daph.

His eyes met mine; they seemed to be glowing in the harsh neon light.

"You do realize we're not at school where you can text your friend under the desk, hoping the teacher wouldn't see. Right?" His eerily calm voice gave me the creeps. I preferred it when he screamed at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking down. "Ow. Can you drop your hand?" I shrugged my shoulder.

His hand let up the grip, and rubbed my shoulder as in apology. "I'm nervous as hell. If we don't have the storyboards by three o'clock we're losing this account."

"We're working on it. If you keep barging in, yelling, it won't make any of us work faster. Worse. The tension might make us mess up."

"Don't joke with that!"

"I'm not joking! I don't know how you work under pressure, but most people can only bend so much until they break."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop bugging you." He cupped my cheek, rubbing his thumb over it. "I'm sorry I ruined your plans with Daphne. I'd let you go, but the others might think I favor you."

"Don't you?" I teased, glancing around before quickly pecking his mouth. "Besides, I needed a little break."

"You can relax once you're done. Another hour or so."

"Tell that to my hand. Unless you want the storyboards ruined again, I need the break."

I knew it was wrong to whine to him, but it was also the truth. My hand kept cramping and texting to Daph had been a welcomed excuse to take a short break.

"Shit," Brian cursed, taking my right hand in both his. He did that thing with his thumb he usually did, to relax the tense muscles and tendons.

"It's okay," I mumbled. I hated when he had to baby me.

Brian held my hand tightly when I tried escaping his grasp. "Come with me."

"I have to work, or the boss will have my balls."

He rolled his eyes, tugging me after his through the company. If my face got any hotter, it might catch fire.

We only stopped in his office, where we sat on the sofa. My hand once again held in both his.

"Still cramping?" He checked softly after a few minutes.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit." He maintained eye-contact.

The concerned look on his face made tears spring into my eyes. "I can't even fucking work! No one will ever hire a fucking…"

"Stop right there! I dare you to finish that sentence."

"But it's the truth."

"Justin, you had… What you've been through, and made it out alive, is sheer luck. You're a fucking survivor. Besides, why work for someone? I thought your dream was to become a painter. You can do that on your own time, as slow as you need."

"I don't want to be a starving artist all my life."

"You won't. I've seen your stuff." He brought me closer, rubbing my shoulder. "The project for your class? I fucking love it."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, it's you. I've drawn you so many times, I can do it with my eyes closed and hands tied."

"Is that possible?" Brian laughed, pressing his lips to my temple. "If you don't get A plus for it, I'll personally question their sanity."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Uh, I better go back."

"You're here to learn how to do graphic designs, not actually kill yourself over it. Let them do it." He squeezed my hand. "You're still tense."

I freed my hand from his grasp, wriggling my fingers, making a fist of it then stretching it again. I repeated the gesture a few times, but it didn't help much. Brian was right. I might have overdone it.

"Go to lunch with Daphne. I'll cover for you."

"But…"

"No buts." He put my phone in my hand. "Call her. And I don't want you back here today. You're free for the rest of the day."

"No."

"Yes."

"Brian!" I narrowed my eyes, getting angrier by the second.

"That's Mr. Kinney to you, Taylor."

"Are you fucking with me?"

"How hard is it to say: _Thank you for giving me the rest of the day off, Mr. Kinney_?"

"If you want to get off tonight, the backroom of Babylon awaits you, Mr. Kinney. I'm staying at Daphne's."

Brian snorted. "Whatever you say, twat. See you later."

I stormed out of his office, headed back to gather my stuff. The others in the Art Department thought Brian had fired me. I didn't give them the satisfaction to know he loved me so much he let me go for the day, because my hand hurt.

My late lunch with Daphne turned into me ranting about Brian giving me the day off because of my hand, only to end up almost gushing to her about the small things he was doing to show me how much he cared for me. This being one of them.

"So, you're upset at him? Or are you going to the loft later?"

"I…"

"Yes?" Daphne smirked, having too much fun with my situation. "Come on, Justin. I know you want to go."

"I'll prove him right if I go. He's expecting me to break my promise of spending the night at your place."

"So prove him right. Don't be a stubborn dick. Do you really want him to go to Babylon to get his rocks off?"

"No," I mumbled.

"Go to the loft, you idiot. Wait for him there. Surprise him." She winked. "I have a feeling he won't expect you there quite so fast."

I could imagine surprising him by greeting him with maybe a home cooked meal, or maybe me naked on the bed. The possibilities were endless.

After my lunch date with Daph, I went to the loft with a detour to the store to buy groceries.

The only problem I encountered was to get _in_ the loft. One of Brian's neighbors let me in the building, but I was stuck in the hallway.

_Why didn't I take the spare key this morning? Fuck_. I was such an idiot.

I sat on the floor, pulling my sketch pad and a pencil out the bag, and started to doodle. I wasn't sure how much time passed, but when I heard the elevator ascending, I curled up into a ball, trying to hide. Not like it was possible, since I was sitting right in front of his door.

Checking my watch, I realized it was near seven. I had been waiting for at least three hours.

A moan got my attention. When the elevator stopped at the top floor, I stared in disbelief at Brian leaned against the wooden bars, hands wrapped in a trick's hair who was blowing him.

His eyes widened when he saw me, then they rolled back and his jaw went slack. I knew that face oh so well. He'd just filled the trick's mouth.

Pushing the guy away, Brian tucked himself back in his pants, buttoning them, before strolling out. When the trick made to follow, he pushed him back in the elevator, sliding the door shut, wiggling his fingers in goodbye.

"Did Daphne kick you out?" He asked as he unlocked the door, not looking at me.

"I wanted to surprise you, but…I forgot my key."

Brian thrust his hand down. I grabbed it, allowing him to pull me up. His lips met mine in a hungry kiss. "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"I see you're listening to me." I nodded to the elevator.

"Isn't that what you always wanted?"

I snorted, placing the grocery bags on the counter. "You're listening to the wrong things."

Brian helped me unpack. "So what are you making, Julia Child?"

"Uh, I was thinking…stir fried vegetables. No carbs there."

He chuckled. "Sounds good. I'll take a shower."

"How did the presentation go?" I called after his retreating form.

"Nailed it!"

"Figuratively or literally?"

"Both," he answered proudly.

**oOo**

Next day in class, I stood in front of my painting, waiting for my professor to come look at it.

The more I stared at the painting, the more I thought of how impossibly stupid I'd been to leave Brian. He'd always inspired me in my art, more than anyone and anything else. He'd given me so much, never asking for anything in return.

"Impressive, Mr. Taylor."

I jumped, startled by the voice behind me. "Thank you." I tried not to sound smug. I wanted to say: _Take this, asshole! I completed my project on time._

"I see you enjoy drawing the human subject."

"This one in particular," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said this one in particular. My boyfriend is very inspiring," I said proudly.

"Whatever inspires you, don't lose it. Your work has lacked some of the passion lately, but I see it back in full force in this painting."

_I wonder why_, I thought sourly. Even my school work had been degrading on my time away from Brian.

He was all I needed to make me happy and complete.

* * *

**There is going to be a second part to this one-shot. I just realized there could be so much more to this little story.**

**Stay tuned. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, as promised. I hope its just as good as the first one. :)**

* * *

"Why must we always be late somewhere we go together?" I groaned, standing by the door, waiting for his Majesty to be ready.

"It's all your fault for deciding to step out of the shower naked!" Brian shouted in my direction.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll shower dressed so I won't tempt you to nearly spill my brains out on the floor in your attempt to get your dick inside me."

"How could I know you'd slip?"

"I was fucking wet. Anyway, are you done? I promised Michael we'd work on Rage before dinner. At this rate, we won't even make it to dinner on time." I leaned against the wall, counting backwards from one hundred. If he didn't make an appearance by the time I reached zero, I was leaving without him.

"Have you seen my satin shirt? I want to go to Babylon after dinner."

"I don't know where your fucking shirt is. I don't care what you wear for Babylon." Maybe he'd get the hint that I wanted to keep him all to myself.

"Have I taught you nothing, Sunshine? You can't walk into a room full of horny queers not looking your best. Especially me. They have expectations of me."

"Just like I do," I mumbled, sighing loudly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just get dressed already."

My countdown was going dangerously close to top ten when Brian appeared in my sight. He had a black sleeveless shirt and a blue plaid flannel shirt over it, left unbuttoned. I couldn't help but gape. I had no idea he owned anything flannel. I surely didn't. It was for lesbos.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" I protested. "We're not turning back halfway because you realize flannel isn't your thing."

"I knew it. I'm going to change."

"NO!" Scared he was going to disappear in the abyss of his closet again, I pulled him out the door. "You look great. I just had no idea you…had anything flannel in your wardrobe."

"It's only for dinner at Debbie's. I'll take it off the second we head to Babylon."

"Still, it doesn't explain why you own such a thing." I pushed his leather jacket to his chest as I locked up.

"If you must know, it was a gag gift from Lindsay and Melanie when I turned twenty-seven." He dragged me into the elevator. "I had this misconceived idea that fabulous people died at twenty-seven. I wanted to own something flannel before I died."

"And look at you! You even made it past the dreadful three-oh," I mocked him.

His explanation made sense. It was such a typical Brian thing, I couldn't even find it in me to question him.

On the way to Debbie's, Brian pestered me with questions on what I wanted for my twentieth birthday. He didn't want to make any more mistakes.

"I know what I want for my twenty-first," I said, hoping to stall his influx of questions. "I'll be a real adult then so I want lots and lots of booze."

He rolled his eyes, slapping the back of his hand to my chest. "What about your twentieth? It's in a little over a month."

"We have many things to worry about before that. Like that asshole you're trying to make a mayor. Leave my birthday alone. As long as you don't get me a trick, I think we're good."

"Duly noted."

Even though I'd tried fooling Brian into leaving early, we ended up on time for dinner. My planned hour to work on Rage with Michael was gone. Fuck his queening over clothes and his inability of keeping his dick in his pants.

"Be still, my heart." Debbie stared at us in shock when she opened the door. "I lived the day to see Brian Kinney on time. Whatever you're doing, Sunshine, keep it up." She patted my cheek.

"He's keeping it up, all right," Brian joked, kissing my cheek.

I shot Michael an apologetic look. "I couldn't come earlier."

Brian kept his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me close. "Nope. You came right on time."

I flushed, freeing myself from his grasp and heading to where Michael was on the couch, doodling on a paper. "Are you upset?"

Shit. The last thing I needed was another fight with Michael.

"It's okay, Justin. We all know how Brian can be."

"I bet even Emmett gets ready faster than him when he has to be someplace."

"Did I hear my name?" Emmett approached us from the kitchen. "Oh, lookie, who decided to be on time!"

"One simple curiosity," I said, accepting Emmett's kiss on my cheek. "How long does it take you to get dressed? Everything...from the moment you decide to get started—clothes, hair, the likes."

"Well, I don't know, sweetie. It all depends; I can be done in ten minutes flat if I'm in a hurry, but I'm self-conscious all the time I'm out of the house."

"Ten minutes is the average time it takes a normal person to get ready to leave the house," I explained, rolling my eyes.

"But usually, it takes me a little over half an hour," Emmett added.

Brian scared the shit out me by leaning over the back of the couch and wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind. "You must share the techniques you use," he told Emmett.

I was one hundred percent sure we were suddenly talking about different things.

Michael seemed to think the same as me. "We were talking about how long it takes Emmett to get ready to leave the house. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, here I was impressed at you for holding your orgasm for half an hour, and you were talking about getting dressed." Brian groaned, propping his chin on top of my head. "Besides, it takes me under five minutes to get dressed. What takes longer is the process of carefully selecting the right choice of clothes for the day or event."

"It took you over an hour to decide," I grunted, freeing myself from his grasp and turning to face him. "We were coming for dinner at Debbie's, not meeting the President."

"And after dinner, we're going to Babylon." Like that explained everything.

"Dinner's ready, kids!" Debbie called from the kitchen.

Emmett skipped over to help with the last touches, Michael joined Ben helping him pour wine in glasses, and as I got up from the couch, Brian pulled me back down. He leaned over me again, kissing me deeply.

I wrapped my hands in his hair, trying not to let any sound escape me, but fuck, it was that kind of kiss that made my toes curl. Somehow, he ended up over the couch, straddling my hips, almost devouring me. Fuck, so much for being decent.

"Didn't you get enough at home? Don't fuck him here," Debbie chided us, pulling us apart and steering us to the table.

"There's no such thing as enough, Deb," Brian declared, sitting down at the table and pulling me on his lap.

I squirmed, embarrassed as hell. No matter how much time I spent with Brian, I still couldn't be as careless of what other people thought. Maybe it was the way I was brought up, or simply a common sense of decency, which Brian lacked profoundly.

Unlike the first time Brian was so open with his feelings, which was right after he took me in when I was released from the hospital, the family didn't seem too surprised to see him acting so strange around me.

"Stop moving unless you want me to fuck you right here," he hissed in my ear.

I bit on my lip to keep from moaning. "I want to sit in my chair."

"Nope. Pass the salad."

He was taking it too far. Was he seriously going to keep me on his lap the whole meal? I wasn't sure if I objected or not.

The conversation around the table flowed, covering everyone's whereabouts, but every now and then I could see their eyes lingering on us. Brian kept his left hand on my thigh, dangerously close to me half-hard dick, while eating as if having me on his lap was the most common thing. I tried to push down some of the delicious food Debbie had cooked, but my stomach was a knot of nerves.

"So Justin…"

I started at Vic calling my name and nearly jabbed my fork in Brian's outstretched hand, reaching for bread.

"Yeah?" I put my fork down, folding my shaky fingers on my lap.

"How's the new job treating you?"

"Good. I really like it." I beamed.

"Especially when he has the privilege to be fucked by the boss," Brian added off-handedly, sipping from his glass.

"So is this what you want to do in life?" Debbie raised an eyebrow. I choked on my spit. "Being a graphic designer," she supplied at everyone's amused looks. "Christ, you lot have your minds set on the dirty."

"Your question came at a dubious time," Vic joked.

"Uh, I like it but I'd rather paint…my own things," I explained. "Of course, if my dream career as a poor artist fails, I'd choose this any day. So far I've learned a lot of cool stuff." I turned to grin at Brian.

"He fits just right under my desk."

I turned red, elbowing him in the stomach. "Piss off."

He groaned. "Did you reset yourself? I thought we were done with you saying 'piss off' when shit didn't go your way."

Everyone burst out laughing, but I wasn't amused. "Piss off," I repeated, squirming to get out of his grasp…to no avail.

For dessert we had dark chocolate mousse with fresh berries.

I'd always wanted to try strawberries with whipped cream, combined with kissing Brian. But dark chocolate mousse with strawberries and Brian were perfect too.

When he was sure no one was watching, he stole a kiss that had me reeling. The taste of chocolate on his lips…fuck.

"We should steal some of this," he whispered in my ear. "I want to pour some on your chest and lick it off."

"Uggghhh."

"And you can coat my dick in it, then suck me off."

"Gah!"

"What are you doing to him, Brian? Let the poor kid eat," Debbie chided him. "You don't want him to choke on a berry."

"I'd rather if he choked on something else. Too bad Sunshine doesn't have a gag reflex."

"Brian!" Several voices, mine included, shouted his name.

"Christ, I'm surrounded by prudes."

"I think we should go," I mumbled, embarrassed as hell. Brian had a special gift to make me want to dig a hole in the ground ad hide inside it forever.

"Not before I pack some mousse for you!" Debbie hurried to wrap some dessert for us.

"And you didn't even have to beg for it." Brian smirked, making my blush deepen.

"Uh, I promise to drop by the store on Monday. We'll work on Rage then."

"I promise to fuel his imagination throughout the weekend."

I narrowed my eyes at Brian. "Shut the fuck up! Don't make me gag you."

"Promises, promises."

"Just you wait until we get home."

"You're so sleeping at Daphne's if you try anything."

"I'm sleeping at Daphne's anyway. You make sure to kick me out after we fuck…most of the nights."

When I heard a collective gasp, I remembered we weren't alone.

"Is that so, asshole?"

"How can you let poor Justin walk home at such late hours?"

"He takes the bus." Brian rolled his eyes at Debbie and Emmett.

"The last bus is at two. I doubt you're done so early." Michael decided to join the _We're Worried about Sunshine _club.

Brian gaped at me. "Is that so? Why haven't you told me?"

"I'm fine on my own. As you all can see I'm still here…alive and well."

"I had no idea the bus didn't work all night. You should have told me."

Their sudden worry about my well-being upset me, instead of making me feel loved. "I used to walk home at all kinds of crazy hours…not that long ago," I muttered, not even caring I was entering dangerous territory.

"That's why I changed your shift to the morning or lunch period," Debbie said softly. "Sunshine, we're worried about you. And I'm sure that now Brian knows the bus's schedule, he won't kick you out like yesterday's trick." She shook her finger at Brian.

"I didn't know," he repeated, hugging me tightly.

I escaped his embrace, went to kiss Debbie's cheek, accepted the mousse container, then headed to the door. I heard Brian biding goodbye to everyone, before following me.

He caught up with me when I reached his car. "You're such a drama princess, Sunshine."

"Can you drop me off at Daph's? I don't feel like Babylon."

"We can go home without a stop to Babylon."

"I don't want to be around you right now."

"Shouldn't I be the one creating a scene after you whined to the family about how poorly I treat you?"

"I didn't mean it like that. And I swear I didn't mean to say it in front of them." I sighed loudly. "Look, I get it. You don't trust me anymore. Fuck, I don't trust myself. I've been such a shit to you, but you don't have to treat me like any other trick. I'm the guy you fuck more than once, I should have the privilege to at least shower before you kick me out for your eleven o'clock fuck."

"Nothing like that happened this week."

"Yay! I'll mark it on the calendar."

Brian lit himself a smoke. "Justin…if something…if you don't…" He gripped the side of his hair. "Fuck," he spat, inhaling greedily from the smoke.

"You mean, we should talk about it?" I laughed, amused at his jumbled words.

"Yes. Just tell me if something isn't the way you want. I thought you said you knew what to expect."

"I _thought_ I knew what to expect," I cried out, depositing the plastic box on top of the 'Vette. "I knew I wasn't going to move back in, but at least sleep next to you every once in a while, or shower before I leave. And don't give me the past week as an example. It was a nice change to have you next to me the whole night."

Brian brought me closer, his bent arm around my neck, his lips at my temple. "You know it wasn't my intention to make you feel like shit."

"Yeah. Sorry I said all that about you in front of the family." I snuggled closer, accepting the smoke pressed to my lips.

"It's nothing they didn't know about me."

"You're still here?" Michael and Ben came out of the house, watching us surprised.

"We were just leaving," Brian announced.

"See you at Babylon?" Michael checked.

Brian caught my eye, then shrugged to his best friend. "I guess we'll stay home tonight."

I grinned at them, while Brian rounded the car, sliding behind the wheel. Grabbing the mousse, I got in the car.

"You know he'll ask on Monday if you took some bad drug, right?" I laughed.

"Let him know even Rage needs a day off."

"You just want to lick chocolate off my chest."

He smirked. "You got it."

"Do I get the first round? Please?" I was practically salivating at the idea of Brian's cock dripping in dark chocolate mousse, paired with fresh strawberries. "The ice cream kisses have nothing to what's to come."

"That was hot, despite the fact that I was sticky as hell after you left."

"I did my best to lick all the ice cream," I said seriously.

**oOo**

On Monday morning, we overslept after a fuck marathon throughout the weekend. I'd missed these kinds of days with Brian.

On Saturday night we put the mousse to good use which led to a lot of mess which led to a long, satisfying shower, before finally heading to bed. Only a few hours later, Brian nudged me awake, demanding more, jokingly reminding me of promising long, hard hours, sometimes deep into the night. We woke late on Sunday, and I worked on a quick breakfast, which was half-eaten when Brian got frisky. We continued to alternate between fucking, eating, and napping throughout the day. When ten at night came, I realized Brian had plans of heading to Babylon in his head, but I pushed them away by inserting a mix dance CD in his player, tugging him in the middle of the loft and dancing. Naked. It was a thousand times better than Babylon.

Needless to say, we fell asleep only a few short hours before dawn. And his stupid clock didn't ring, which was the reason we were running around the loft like two headless chicken at ten to nine.

I was fruitlessly searching for one of my socks, mysteriously gone, possibly forever, when Brian bounded down the steps with the towel around his neck. He shot me a dirty look as if it was my fault we overslept, before coming to a skidding halt in front of his desk. He threw some files in his briefcase.

"Can I burrow a pair of your socks? I can't find one of mine…" I used a small, soothing voice, afraid to have my head bitten off by the angry lion.

"You can help yourself to whatever fits. You're not going to wear that ugly, kid shirt to work, anyway," he muttered, thumping back up the stairs, drying himself off on the way.

"What's wrong with my shirt? We don't have time to stop by Daph's, do we?"

"Take some of my clothes. There must be something that fits you," Brian called from the bathroom.

I managed a couple steps toward his closet when he marched out the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He snatched the closet doors open, rifling through his clothes, before selecting a few things and pushing them to my chest.

"Take a shoor, you reeh oof shex," he said around the toothbrush. "Fookin' hurry!"

I rolled my eyes, following him into the bathroom. He finished cleaning his teeth, and I took the fastest shower in the history of showers. While I brushed my teeth, I took a piss, as well.

"Your ambidextrous nature is showing," Brian commented from the doorway.

I glanced over to see him knotting his tie, his eyes on me.

I grinned, but that caused me to drop the toothbrush in the toilet earning a loud laugh from Brian. "Fuck off," I muttered, glaring at my toothbrush floating in my piss.

"It's a Monday," Brian joked. "Please, do fish that out before you flush."

"I hate you," I mumbled, looking around for something to help me with the ingrate task. I ended up using the toilet brush to tug the toothbrush out of the water, before picking it in the tips of my fingers and dropping it in the trash. I flushed, then thoroughly washed my hands. Three times.

By the time I was dressed, it was already nine.

Brian kept moving in circles around the loft, his brows furrowed, probably thinking of getting everything for work. I did my own rounds, collecting all my school stuff.

"Fuck! Ow!" I cried out, grabbing my foot when I stepped on the spoon abandoned by the sofa from our mousse fuck session.

"You okay?"

"No! Ow. My foot."

"Put your shoes on."

I stopped hopping around, shivering. "You sounded creepily like my mom when I was younger and walked around the house without shoes."

"Well, she knew what she was telling you," he said distracted.

"Coming from you, who walks barefoot around the loft, it's not very believable."

"Are you done? We're later than late."

I slipped my sneakers on, ignoring Brian's disgusted look. Nothing had changed there—he still disliked my style, but that was one thing I wasn't going to change for him or anyone. I simply couldn't see myself dressed like Brian every day for the rest of my life.

Even his designer jeans felt all wrong on me. I was afraid to smudge them, nevermind his shirt. The fabric felt so soft, like it was barely there, but still I wasn't crazy for the whole fashion thing. The clothes I was currently wearing probably cost more than I could make at the diner in three months.

"Did you have classes this morning?" He asked in the car.

"No, but I have to meet one of my professors this afternoon. So I might not see you until later. How about we meet at Woody's?"

"Do you want me to drive you to school?"

It still shocked me he offered such normal things, I used to take for granted. "If it doesn't mess with your plans…"

"Then we can grab a bite at the diner."

"Sure." I grinned, liking his plan more than mine.

At work we went on our ways, but met a short fifteen minutes later in the break room, searching for coffee. There were three other people in the room. It didn't escape either of them how naturally Brian pulled two mugs, poured coffee, added sugar and cream, before handing one to me with a smile.

"Thanks," I whispered, feeling my cheeks heating up.

Brian gulped from his coffee, catching the other guys' eye. He shifted into the ruthless bastard boss before my eyes; all his features hardened, and the playfulness from over the weekend was a distant memory.

"Stan," he barked. "Come with me."

The poor guy followed him, terrified.

I seriously doubted Brian could act like a normal person around his colleagues, but then again that was the way he was around everyone. There were a select few who knew the real Brian, the sweet, caring, loving person lying under that asshole façade. I was lucky to be one of them, maybe even number one. I sure as hell knew more about Brian than Michael ever would.

Staring after his retreating form I made a promise to myself to rather inflict pain on myself before I'd hurt him again. I'd do everything in my power to prove him he didn't make a mistake taking me back. I'd show him for the rest of my life how much I loved him and be there for him even though if he might not accept me at times, I knew that deep down he needed someone beside him, someone to turn to, someone who would listen without judging.

"What's your secret?" One of the other two guys pulled me back from my epiphany.

"Huh?" I distractedly sipped from my coffee, watching Brian shove Stan in the elevator.

"How come Mr. Kinney is treating you so nicely? We were sure he fired you on Friday."

I bit back a smile. "The world is full of mysteries." I walked back to the Art Department, leaving them guessing. It was none of their business what Brian and I did. They didn't need to know we were together, that would have potential disastrous consequences, so we should keep our relationship secret at work. My internship wasn't going to last a lifetime and besides, I loved the thrill of sneaking around with my boss and boyfriend.

* * *

**Let me know if you enjoyed this.  
**

**There will be more one-shots, or two-shots coming. I also have a few other longer stories, but I'd like to finish with Inevitable first.**


End file.
